


Family Game: Truth or Dare

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Wammy's Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 所有人都在的和平日子，如果他们聚在一起时玩了这些普通的家庭游戏。旁若无人秀恩爱的L和BB，明争暗斗的M2MN大三角，及多方互动。
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 1





	Family Game: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> 又到了我们BB一年一度的自杀纪念日，还有提前两天，N 生日快乐。本来想写一个系列，包括一起玩 Never Have I Ever, Two Truth One Lie 什么的，但很遗憾，目前来看应该是不会写了。当然，Al是A，Alternative 的昵称，就当他也叫 Albert，Alen，或 Alex 什么的吧，我也真的想知道他的真名。。。。。

* * *

这可真不容易，大家能聚到一起。

主要是 L，他出差太多了。所以当孩子们拖着 L 坐下，要他补偿连续几个多月的失陪时，L 不得不同意。别说 B 早就坐到了屋子最里面起哄，连 A 都笑着要他留下一起。“我也好久没见你了 L，坐下聊聊，让孩子们了解一下他们的偶像。” 他这么说，于是 L 便更不好再拒绝。

“那么要玩什么？” Mello 见到 L 终于坐到 A 旁边后兴奋地开口，“真心话大冒险怎么样？”

“没问题，输的人脱一件衣服。” B 立刻接口，并吹着口哨扫了一圈屋子。大部分人都是休闲的居家服，没有一个人的上半身穿着两件以上。

谁也没提出异议，显然这一屋子的天才都不认为会有自己答不了的问题或做不到的事。也或者有人宁愿脱一件衣服也想要套出点东西来，或者就单纯想看别人脱衣服出糗。

“那就由你开始吧。” B 见没人反对，便对坐在他斜对面的 Mello 说。

Mello 是提出的人，这样自然公平，而 Mello 本人对此当然也没什么问题。他看向 L，L 对他轻轻点了点头，示意继续。

“那么，L——” Mello 似乎深吸了一口气，“真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话，” L 回答。“不过不可以问继承人相关的问题，” 他警告道，“关于我的案子的任何问题也不行。游戏的目的是了解彼此，增进友谊。”

Matt 完全没有忍耐意思的笑了出来，Mello 虽然早就料到 L 会这么说，但看上去还是有点失望。Near 和 Linda 都没什么大反应。

“那么，在我们所有人里，fuck，marry，kill，你怎么选？” Mello 问。

“Fuck Beyond, marry Al, and kill Matt.” L 不假思索地回答。

“What？” Matt 被噎住般止了笑。

最后一位当事人不敢置信地瞪圆了眼睛，似乎被答题者毫不犹豫表示要干掉他的速度给震惊到了。毕竟 Matt 原本觉着，他每次偷懒不给 Mello 买巧克力而是到 L 那偷两块这种小事应该还不至于让 L 这么想杀了他。

他看向男人，忍不住一连串发问：“为什么是我，我怎么了？你要不要再考虑一下？”

“不是说我不相信你，只是拒绝发挥潜力就是没有潜力，没被体现出来的真实水平也等同于没有水平。” L 说。

潜台词：留你没用。

“换个角度考虑，哥们儿，L 对你评价还是很高嘛。” Mello 拍了拍身旁 Matt 的肩膀表示安慰，“不过你在之前的测验里留手了？”

Matt 打了个哈哈转移话题，要 L 选择下一位受害者，小声嘀咕了句不知道刚才谁说要促进大家友谊。

“好吧，那么 B，你选什么？” L 问。

“真心话。” B 也立刻回答。

“真稀奇，我以为你会选大冒险。” L 觉得很有意思地看向他。

B 翻了个白眼，“所以为了不做你早就想让我做的，真心话。” 他一脸的早已看穿真相，轻松地准备迎接挑战。

L 啧了啧嘴表示遗憾，想了想说：“那就同一个问题，fuck, marry, kill.”

“Argh, you're no fun, L.” B 嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“你知道我会选择杀了你然后和 A 结婚。”

“哦，那我可真荣幸你们俩都这么想和我结婚。” A 讽刺地插嘴。

“我们一直为此争执不休。” B 转向坐在他旁边的人，“真要有那么一天，你可一定要选我。”

“我是知道这两个答案，” L 没管两人的拌嘴，“但我更想知道你在杀了我以后会选择和谁做爱？”

“不，问我最喜欢哪次性爱。” B 摇了摇头，“作为在场真正的成年人，我们有必要让这个游戏体现出它被发明出来的真实意义，换个更劲爆的话题来满足这群小鬼们的性幻想。”

“除非你先满足我的，” L 挑了挑眉。

Matt 大声地 Eww 了一下来发泄上轮里 L 要干掉他的不满。

B 看上去既不情愿又有点高兴，思索了一下，还是给出了答案：Near。

这个回答显然出乎所有人的意料，吸引了全体参与者的目光。大家都把眼神投向 B，又投向 N，然后在他们俩之间来回扫动，想知道这俩是什么时候擦出的火花。

不过 Near 本人却没什么多余表情，对 B 说想和他上床这件事很是无动于衷。“坚决不，我不会和你做，B。” 他瞥了一眼 Mello 的表情后表明立场，浇灭大家熊熊燃起的八卦心，继续说，“还有你小心我告你恋童。”

B 切了一声，挑逗地朝快成年但还没有的男孩儿舔了舔嘴唇，“你以后会想的，你不知道我在床上有多辣。”

“他是很辣。” L 赞同地为此作证，“所以为什么是 Near？”

“嗯，因为他和你最像？” B 歪歪头，“怎么，你他妈搞出的这套继承人体系都已经那么变态了，还不许我从中捞点福利？”

“我没那么说。” L 很受用地安抚，隔着 A 揽过 Beyond 的肩膀，给了他一个吻，“I'm flattered.”

B 的表情顿时一僵。意识到自己刚承认了什么，他不自然地对 L 近在咫尺的脸说了句 fuck off。A 坐在中间一脸受不了地把他们俩分开，不明白自己为什么还坐在这儿。

“Go get a room!” 

下一个是 Near，作为刚刚的话题中心，B 坏笑着选中他刚刚承认的欲望对象。

“大冒险。” Near 面不改色迎战。

“哈，没看出你有这胆量。” Mello 接口嘲讽，但 N 没搭理他。

四周发出意味不明的嘘声与调笑，期待着好戏。几乎所有人都在猜测，向来没节操的 B 先生会让可怜的小 Near 给自己来个什么暧昧服务，来增加这个游戏的戏剧性了。但 BB 同样也以出人意料著称。

“那么——” 犹如站在百老汇舞台上的黑发男人拖长了调子，等大家稍微安静下来，集中注意，“给你喜欢的人一个吻。”

“嘿这是犯规！” B 的话音刚落，Matt 就立刻出声反驳。

大家明白他的意思，这完全是用大冒险同时套了被选中者的真心话，还把两者并到了一起。而最重要的是，一向冷淡，不怎么表达自己的 Near，那个今天很多人都没想到会参加群体活动的 Near，没谁知道他到底喜欢谁，或是说有没有一个喜欢的人。可 B 这么要求，似乎俨然确定了他喜欢的人就坐在他们中间。

无人帮腔，大家都是一副好奇，想看好戏。Linda 扯出一个大大的微笑，同时饶有兴致地朝并列坐着的 Matt 和 Mello 那里投去一个眼神，看见金发少年也是一脸幸灾乐祸的表情后，她笑得更欢了。

“不，这是策略。” B 摇头晃脑地对 Matt 说，“放心，一会儿会便宜到你的。” 接着他把头转向 Near，“现在快去。”

穿着白色系扣衬衫的男孩儿毫无退意。他站起身，在大家几乎好奇他是不是要夺门而出的时候径直走向圈子另一侧停下，半蹲下身子，专注看着坐在地上已经傻掉的 Mello——

“你希望我亲哪？” Near 问。

“什么？！” 金发少年跟没听清似的发问。

然而他面前的人似乎也并没有真的想要一个答案，只是自顾自地靠得更近。在少年反应过来以前，Near 的右手便垫在了他脑后，摸着柔软顺滑的发丝托起他的头，然后礼貌地以自己的嘴唇碰上对方的，将一个鸟儿一般的啄吻轻轻落在那两片因惊讶而微微张开的红润上，再抖抖翅膀飞开。

本届第一摸了摸手中的发丝，流露出肉眼可见的留恋，又淡定地在四周注目礼中回到自己原位。

哇哦...... 所有人默默交换了一个眼神。

“Mello。”

Near 一坐下就点了名。要不是比平时快了不少的语速，他脸上已经表现得好像刚刚发生的一切都已经翻篇掀过了。

“干嘛！” 金发男孩儿炸毛般竖起耳朵。他刚被亲了一口，还后知后觉地红着脸，也顾不上自己是不是太大声。

“该你了，真心话还是大冒险？” Near 问。

“大冒险！” Mello 神经绷紧地回答。

Matt 听到这选择后觉得无可救药地扶了扶额，Mello 在这个动作里察觉到什么不对，但 Near 没给他什么思考的时间就又马上提道：

“来亲我，舌吻三分钟。”

周围一片啧声，谁也没想到玩尺度竟会从 Near 这里开启。Mello 瞪圆了眼睛再次喊起来：“你为什么提这种要求？！”

Near 眼睛没眨一下。

“认输么？”

“真心话！”

“明明知道我喜欢你，为什么装作不知道？”

提问的男孩儿直直盯着那个说不出话的金发少年，完全不介意他的临时反悔。这也是个正中靶心的好问题，因为 Mello 的整个脸都蹭地红了，从头顶到脖根，全都染上一层蒸汽般的粉红，像只灌了太满的红色水气球，被内压撑薄了透明外膜，晶莹剔透。

围观群众都等着看好戏，为了早点落幕，Mello 不得不尽快给出答案交差。

他憋了半天，终于咬着牙说：“可我根本不知道你喜欢我！”

“那你现在知道了，你喜欢我么？”

“这是第二个问题！”

男孩儿这次倒是没做停顿，立马接了过去。

Near 点点头放过 Mello，算是承认了这个答案，就是那表情，分明说着：我在下轮等你。

可算松了口气的 Mello 塌下肩膀。他随便点了一个什么人，让那个倒霉蛋当场编辑一条短信发给 Roger，说自己呆不下去了，明天就得退出。

“如果明天你们发现我被扫地出门，记得这事儿怪哪个混蛋。” 那孩子说，深情地向各位挥手。

气氛重新活络，温馨的卧室里，欢笑和哀嚎共存，大家吵吵闹闹，把昨日忧愁烦恼抛到脑后，都痛痛快快地解了压。

轮到 Matt 时他笑得贼坏地点了 L，世界第一的大侦探立刻知道这是自己的报复来了，选了真心话。

“你的真名？” Matt 发出他邪恶的提问。

这真的太敢问了，房间里一瞬间安静，像一台巨大的工业自动化机器降入房间，举着冰冷的钻头，往所有人的嘴里同时怼进了一个消音器。L 的嘴唇动了动，但 B 抢先开了口，告诉 L 说如果你撒谎我会立刻揭穿，还分神向 Matt 挤了挤眼。

一阵短暂的沉默。

终于，L 还是一言不发地脱掉了上衣，被 Matt 打掉第一滴血，成为头一个被惩罚的人。他利落地把白衬衫甩到一旁，露出带有几道伤疤的赤裸上身，以精壮的腹肌直面了来自所有小鬼明里暗地的打量。

“下次记得提醒我别当着你的面说要杀了你。” L 无奈又认命地说。

Matt 歪头耸了耸肩，B 在一旁简直要笑惨了，两人同时对对方说了句不谢。

后来又玩了会儿，每个人都被叫到至少一轮，出了不少笑话，让大家看够好戏。又有两个孩子没完成任务选择被罚，其中一个幸运地穿了袜子。A 在 BB 完成了任务却还要脱掉上衣时赶忙制止了他。接下来又有一个倒霉蛋选了大冒险，而提问方给出的题目就是脱掉一件衣服。

夜越来越深，闹了这么久，孩子们不免有些累了，个别习惯早睡的面上已经明显显出疲乏。于是最后，刚完成弄乱 Watari 的茶叶大冒险的 A 要选了真心话的 Linda 说出一个大部分人都不知道的一个劲爆八卦，来作为这场游戏的收尾。

“这个嘛，” 编着麻花辫的少女清了清嗓，“大部分人知不知道我不知道，但有一个人肯定不知道，而对那个人来说，这条八卦绝对足够劲爆。不知道这样行不行？”

“可以。” 游戏临近尾声，也没必要让没穿多余配件的女孩儿不好下台，在这时脱个衣服，更别说 A 一向温柔又绅士。他点头同意，“你就说吧。”

“那就好，” Linda 嘴角弯弯地笑起来，已经准备好了让这不良夜在结束时再次迎来一个高潮。“不过为了更好地增加戏剧性，” 她对着BB，华米家当之无愧的戏剧女王，微微偏头致敬，“比起由我枯燥无味地直接说出这条八卦，我想我们有个更好的方式把它讲出来。” 女孩儿故意卖了个关子。

“接下来，请各位相信我会完成挑战，并允许在下稍微逾权，选择用另一个挑战来完成本次挑战。让我们有请这条八卦的当事人之一——Matt 阁下！”

“Hell no...”

Matt 把脸埋进手里，让人看不出他的沮丧是真是假。但随着女孩儿古灵精怪的解说，四周配合响起的一片掌声倒是真真切切。Beyond 身体后倾，拍了拍 L，随即 L 的上半身也消失在了众人面前。两人躲在 A 的身后，悄悄说了些什么，又一起再次出现。

“Come on, Matt, truth or dare?” 女孩儿神采飞扬问道。半夜十二点，平日十点就睡的她此刻看起来一点儿也不困。

“Linda，你就不能饶了我？” 红发小子呻吟一声，“你明明知道那么多八卦。”

“别怪我 Matt，我只是为了完成冒险。A 明确提了要够劲爆的，这个在今天说出来效果最好。” 女孩儿无辜眨眼，“再说我这也是为你好，” 她换了个略显谴责的表情和语气，“你总不能老憋着，这对你们任何人都没好处，尤其是现在。”

“行了行了，我选还不行？” 男孩儿举双手投降，“我选大冒险。”

“哦兄弟，你知道这没用，她一样可以套出话来，” Mello 近乎同情地看向 Matt，指出这一事实。被这姑娘盯上，他知道 Matt 今晚怕是要被掀老底了。

两人同住一个卧室，平日又总皮在一处，所以 Matt 的大小事 Mello 都清清楚楚。他此刻倒没多大兴奋，只好奇 Linda 会选哪条糗事在今天给爆出来。

Matt 抛去一个 _“就快点把挑战扔过来好结束这一切”_ 的凌迟表情，穿着清凉睡衣的女孩儿点点头：“来吧，我尽量尝试委婉点儿。”

“就是，对这小子温柔些，” Mello 向 Linda 抛去一个媚眼，不明白女孩儿为什么也把那种近乎同情的眼神投给了自己。他伸长胳膊，搭住 Matt 的一边肩膀，没注意到对方在屏着呼吸的同时还不留痕迹地避了一下。

Linda 继续说道：“Matt，你以前就知道 Near 喜欢 Mello。现在告诉 Mello，你为什么知道却从不告诉他。”

Matt 吐出了一直屏着的气。厚重的窗帘遮挡了外面的一片月光，但挂在屋顶中央的吊灯开着，提供了足以照清每个人的脸的光亮。他转过去面向 Mello，并借此机会侧身，让 Mello 的手从自己身上滑下去。

男孩儿没戴他白日里常戴着的那副几乎不离眼的训练护镜，露出一双褐绿色的眼睛。此刻，那双少有人见到的眼睛一眼不眨地看着 Mello，后者黑漆漆的瞳孔在黄色的暖光灯下微微张大。

“你想知道么？” Matt 收起了他那副对凡事都满不在乎的嘻哈表情，认真问道。

Mello 没有答话，他的手落到地上，指尖僵在那里，看起来完全没料到会是这个走向，从围观边缘一下变成话题中心。男孩儿平常是挺享受受人瞩目，但此时此刻，全屋的焦点都聚集到他一人身上，他却像完全没注意到一样。

Matt 耐着性子，又问了一遍：“Mello，你想知道么？你要是不想，我就拒绝挑战。什么也不会变。不过脱一件衣服，I don't care。”

“Hey, I care！” 女孩儿在一旁插嘴。

“别管 Linda，我替她脱。” Matt 果断地说，“就告诉我你想还是不想。”

“我不知道兄弟，” Mello 看着 Matt，看上去有点不知所措。“你吓到我了。我是说我当然想知道，但前提是你真的不介意说。”

他瞟了眼被这个八卦牵扯到的另一个人，发现那人正一言不发地盯着他后瞪了他一眼，警惕地又转回 Matt，“等等，那家伙知道么？”

“Near？” Matt 顺着 Mello 刚才的方向看去，和 Near 短暂的对视了一秒，“老天，这不是比赛 Mello，但是的，我想他知道。”

Mello 既愤怒又迷惑，“什么？！” 他愈发不解了，“可你和他什么时候——”

“那不重要！” Matt 趁 Mello 说更多之前打断，“回答你的上一个问题，我现在不介意告诉你。”

Mello 噎住一样停了下来，没再说下去，Matt 温柔而专注地看着他。夏夜微凉而湿润的空气流动在两人之间，触动着皮肤里的每一处毛细血管，让它们在年少的脸颊上显现出勇敢而紧张的红。Matt 的喉结动了起来。

“我不告诉你 Near 喜欢你，Mello，是因为我也喜欢你。” 

空气安静了那么两秒。

Mello 被彻底吓呆了，Matt 说出真话倒是松了口气，Linda 以一种远超她少女年龄的，母亲般的慈爱眼光看着他们，Near 白皙的脸则黑了两分，惹得周围人更想开他玩笑的同时也打消了这个念头。B 得意地朝 L 伸出一只手（这次没背到 A 后面），L 从裤兜里掏出了个什么东西快速拍进了他的掌心。

要是再等下去，Mello 的回答就会成为“今日不来，但明日必来”的戈多，可 Matt 既不是爱斯特拉冈，也不是弗拉季米尔，所以他推进了这出悲喜剧。

“哦哥们儿，停下这副吞鸡蛋的表情，即使我喜欢你也得说你现在开始在犯蠢了。” 红发小子毫不留情地吐槽，眼神里显露出关爱的同情，像表白没得到答复的人不是他自己一样。

Mello 恢复了一点表情，只有一点，如同他组织不好的语言一样，男孩儿也没能一下组织好他的面部神经与肌肉。

“那么作为最后一个挑战者，” Matt 对所有人说，但眼睛仍看着 Mello，“我挑战我自己，大冒险，给 Mello 一个热吻。”

此话一出，金发男孩儿倒顿时夺回了对自己脸部的控制权，他先是把已经很大的蓝眼睛瞪得更大，接着调动身体里的所有血液，让它们都一股脑地往脸上涌，然后把瞪累了的眼睛缩回正常大小，最后闭上显得自己很傻很蠢的半张着的嘴，觉得不对后又张了开：“等等，Matt！”

“别说不行，除非你想我输掉挑战然后脱衣服给你看。” Matt 指了指自己单薄一层布的红色居家短裤，知道 Mello 知道他下面穿了什么。

“不是！” Mello 喊道，“是——”

他没能说完，被一个热情又充满烟草味的吻堵了回去。尼古丁的味道充斥进口腔，连同灵活的舌头一起，舔遍 Mello 嘴里的每一寸领土，连牙齿也不放过。瞳孔再次放大，Mello 根本不知道自己该有什么反应好。不同于刚刚 Near 落在唇角的蜻蜓点水，Matt 覆盖了 Mello 的整个嘴唇，并且吻得非常深入，长驱直入到齿后城堡，要不是舌头长度有限，只怕会侵略到他的嗓子眼里。

在每个角落都覆盖上自己的印迹后，Matt 放缓了步调。他单手捧着 Mello 的脸，掌根贴着 Mello 尖尖的下颏向上抬，让 Mello 略仰起头，方便他更好地吮吸那片柔软鲜美的下唇。Mello 近乎不自知地回应着这个使人着迷沉醉的吻，眼睛不知何时闭起，舌尖在来回的挑逗下放松放软，追逐着完成涎液中私密而盛大的共舞。

直到 Matt 觉得吻够了松开，Mello 才意识到两人在大庭广众下亲了多久——有些时候，Matt 真的能让自己变得非常让人无法拒绝。

_太丢脸了！_ 男孩儿不自然地把脸扭到一边，不敢再看他最好的朋友，结果正对上 Near 读不出含义的目光，又立刻把脸转了回去。

两下掌声打破沉静，将众人从沉睡魔咒中唤醒。

“好了，挑战通过，shows over，” 身为成年人的 B 为这个活泼热闹的夜画上休止符，第一个站起身。“那绝对是个够辣的吻。” 他向 Matt 抛去一个 wink，说话声音不大，但足够让在座各位听个清清楚楚。Mello 还没缓过来的脸更红了两分，恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

其他人也纷纷站了起来，活动着身体去拿自己的手机，水杯，或零食什么的，鱼贯而出，自觉把空间留给需要的人。个别与 Mello 或 Matt 关系不错的走之前路过还要调笑两声，Mello 一一威胁着叫他们闭嘴，Matt 无所谓地招手道晚安。没人敢去调戏 N。

B 捡起了丢在他后面不远处的白衬衫扔给 L，告诉他自己今天要会回旧卧室睡。

由于选错位置而当了一晚电灯泡的 A 站在一旁嘲笑他：“在你今天一不小心做了那番深情表白之后？可以理解。”

“不，他的意思是叫我一会儿去那找他。” L 穿好衣服解释。

A 僵住了，“你们他妈的知道我就睡在隔壁而那堵墙的隔音效果就和你们俩一样烂吧？” 他面无表情地转向 L，“我今天要睡你那屋。”

“没问题，” L 爽快同意，“只要你现在拒绝 B，选择和我结婚。”

被“求婚”两次的男人挑起一根眉毛，承诺说要一个晚上把他的婚内财产全搬走，L 一本正经地和他研究起了其可行性。

此时大部分人都已经出了去，只有个别人还在磨磨蹭蹭。

金发少年假装喜欢上地板上的一块螺旋花纹，用脚尖来回去蹭。他倒不是不想走，但 Near 坐得离门更近，而且看起来也完全没有离开的意思。Mello 不怕他，但他也不想在路过时听那人又发神经，当众说出什么惊人语录来。至于刚占了个大便宜的 Matt，他坐在 Mello 一旁，仿佛只是在等对方一起回卧室，还刷起了手机。

房间几分钟就空荡下来。B 走到他们附近，在 Mello 炸毛前拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀。两人关系向来很好，Mello 便用他清澈的蓝眼睛投去求助的目光，B 却只是轻松一笑。

“别紧张，选个你喜欢的就好。” 黑发男人亲昵地附在男孩儿耳边，无视了来自后方 Near 的死亡瞪视。“当然，你知道的吧，你不必今晚就做决定，但如果你已经选好了。” Beyond 耸耸肩，离开 Mello 的耳垂，恢复正常音量，“Well, sex feels good, and I can give you so——”

“So that's enough，” L 走过来，伸出一条胳膊捂住 B 的嘴把人拖走，“Good night kids.”

走廊里偶尔传来 “sex education” 和 “not from you” 的争吵回声，房间里只剩下最后三个人。其中两个原本无所事事的一齐把视线投向那个原本对地板花纹感兴趣的，后者绝望地捂住了自己的脸。

谁也不可否认，这是一个温柔的夜。

-FIN-

* * *

***Gay Chicken的场合**

（gay chicken：两个人做亲密举动，先退缩的那方就是怕被当成gay的，就是输了，是gay chicken）

本来matt想试着玩一下的，结果看了眼旁边专心给mello涂指甲油的bb和认真观摩bb怎么涂得那么光滑那么顺的mello，还有另一旁摸着near脑袋说干得不错的L和为此忽然红了脸的near。。。。。哎 算了算了，我就是gay chicken行了吧

matt：论我为什么没有直男朋友


End file.
